Pathetic doubts
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Arthur está muy inseguro "¿Por qué Alfred me eligió a mí?" UsUk -Traducción-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, mientras que este fanfic es full propiedad de Kirklandfangirl33.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Arthur está muy inseguro "¿Por qué Alfred me eligió a mí?" UsUk -Traducción-

**Pathetic doubts.**

**Capítulo 1: "Arthur's POV"**

Me quedé mirando a la patética nación en el espejo, mirándome con sus ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas. Esa nación soy yo. No sé por qué estoy en el baño, ni por qué tengo una botella de alcohol. Tomo otro trago y vuelvo a mirar el espejo ¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué no puedo estar a la moda como Italia? ¿O ser fuerte como Alemania? ¿O repartir amor como Francia? No, yo soy Inglaterra, la tierra de la lluvia y la miseria.

Estudié mi rostro, mis cejas son demasiado grandes, a veces las confundían con orugas. Son feas, y Dios sabe que he tratado de deshacerme de ellas. Sin embargo, siempre vuelve, como si se burlaran de mí. Siempre quieren estar conmigo, para recordarme lo feo que soy. Finjo que no me importan los comentarios tan duros que me hacen, pero cada palabra se clava como un cuchillo en mi corazón. Cada arma blanca deja una cicatriz que me deja patético y desesperado.

Soy tan patético que una lágrima baja por mi mejilla ¡No debo llorar! ¡Porque los hombres fuertes no lloran! Así es como me criaron. Ser una nación por tanto tiempo tiene su costo, supongo. Las guerras pasadas, la perdida de soldados, todo esto es la vida de una nación. Mi hermano siempre me molestaba ¡Pero ya no me lastima! ¡No, en absoluto! Bueno... Sí, pero no quiero admitirlo, a nadie. Tal vez... Solo una persona.

Mi cabello es rubio, no importa lo que haga con él, siempre es un desastre. Algo así como mi vida ¡También es un desastre! Soy incapaz de demostrar mis emociones correctamente, bueno, aparte de la ira y la tristeza, todas esas emociones negativas. Tengo un "permanente ceño fruncido" en mi cara. ¡Y no me gusta tampoco! ¿Cómo puede alguien enamorarse de esto?

Mis ojos son de color verde brillante, el color de la envidia. Podría ser peor, podrían ser del color de la maldad como los de Iván. Sin embargo, son de un lindo color, me refiero a que violeta no es un mal color... Solo le da un aura maligna. Por lo menos nadie lo molesta con su apariencia. Claro que nos aterra a todos, pero no recibe insultos. Probablemente porque nadie es lo suficientemente valiente como para decirselos en la cara.

El color de los ojos de Iván es el mismo de las bolsas que tengo bajo los ojos. No es que yo no quisiera dormir, solo... No puedo. Simple, pero cierto, las únicas veces que puedo dormir bien es cuando estoy con Alfred, nunca lo admitiré en voz alta. Pero él lo sabe.

No sé por qué Alfred me ama, no hay razón. Tal vez no, tal vez, se ríe a mis espaldas de que yo me crea. No lo creo así, amo a Alfred, le daría el mundo. ¡Pero puede tener algo mejor! ¡Podría conseguir a quien quisiera! Pero me eligió a mí. Debo dejarlo ir, aunque me duela. Porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno. Pero no puedo vivir sin él. Como después de la guerra de la independencia. Si no fuera una nación, o si las naciones pudieran morir, me gustaría suicidarme. Lo intenté, pero no funcionó. A veces quisiera morir, pero cuando miro a Alfred, soy incapaz de siquiera intentarlo. Él me da razones para vivir. Si él me deja... No, él me dejará. Incluso si no es pronto, porque nada dura para siempre. Podrá encontrar a alguien mejor. Podrá dejarme de nuevo.

Dejé caer la botella de whisky que había estado sosteniendo, demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos como para notar que se rompe en un montón de pedazos pequeños, el resto del líquido se derrama en el suelo y sobre mí. ¿Por qué bebo? Porque cuando lo hago todo es menos doloroso, me hace olvidar. Es algo temporal, pero funciona. No he bebido tanto como suelo hacerlo, solo media botella. No es suficiente para eliminar el dolor, no es suficiente para que lo olvide. Consideré conseguir otra botella, pero no tengo la fuerza de voluntad. Así que en vez de eso me desplomé de rodillas, llorando, haciendo caso omiso a los pedazos de vidrio que ahora rasgan mi piel. ¿Cuál es el punto? Debería hacer frente a mis problemas, no usar alcohol para cubrirlos. Soy patético por no hacer nada al respecto. Es por eso que Alfred merece algo mejor.

De pronto abriste la puerta del baño, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Comienzo a sollozar incontrolablemente, cubriéndome para que no vieras mi cara. Pero sé que ya viste que lloraba, probablemente se escucha mucho.

— ¡Iggy! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? —Prácticamente me gritaste, pero con tu voz llena de inquietud y preocupación. Me doy cuenta que aun estoy sentado en un cuarto lleno de vidrios rotos que cubren el suelo, pero realmente no me importa. Me hace llorar más el saber que te preocupas, porque nadie se preocupa por mí.

—A-Alfred—Te susuré a través de mi llanto, quiero desesperadamente dejar de llorar, odio que me vean así. Me hace ver incluso más débil y patético.

Te agachas a mi altura, posiblemente hay lágrimas también en tus ojos, pero mi visión es borrosa por mis propias lágrimas, así que no puedo asegurarlo.

—Vamos—Dijiste mientras me levantabas—Tienes que ir a la cama.

No dije nada, sino que seguí llorando en tu camisa mientras me cargabas. Murmuré una disculpa cuando me tendiste en la cama y me quitaste la ropa empapada en lágrimas y alcohol, dejándome en boxers. Entonces te sentaste junto a mí mientras te preparabas para acostarte.

Me volteo para que no veas mi cara mientras trato de dejar de llorar, no puedes verme llorar, nadie puede. A pesar de que es obvio, pues mi espalda se mueve mientras mi respiración sigue irregular.

Te metiste a la cama—Iggy, por favor ven aquí para que pueda verte—Me dices, un poco molesto, pero no mucho, más que otra cosa tú estás preocupado.

Sacudí la cabeza para empezar a sollozar de nuevo, apenas había podido detenerme antes.

Pusiste un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, arrastrándome hacia tí, me doy vuelta a tu dirección y pongo la cabeza en tu pecho, haciendo que se humedeciera mientras continuaba llorando. Pasaste el otro brazo y me sostuviste cerca, tu cálido abrazo me hace sentir seguro. Mi piel siempre está fría, probablemente por el mal tiempo que tiene Inglaterra, tal vez por eso es tan fácil sentir tu cálidez, o tal vez mí clima es la razón de que siempre seré miserable.

Mi llanto se reduce a un pequeño hipo cuando volviste a hablarme:

—Iggy, ¿Qué te tiene así?

Miré tus ojos azules, son como el cielo y me es fácil perderme en ellos. Son como el cielo y todo lo puro, mientras que mis ojos son verdes. Como la hierba y el moho. Lo que me lleva a mis pensamientos anteriores: ¿Por qué amas a alguien como yo?

— ¿Por qué? —Murmuré por mis pensamientos, incapaz de decir algo más. Podía sentir mis ojos volver a inundarse de lágrimas, traté de contenerlas, pero cada vez se volvía más difícil.

— ¿Por qué? Porque me preocupo por tí Iggy, quiero saber, por favor dime—Tus ojos me pedían una respuesta.

—Quiero decir... ¿Por qué amas a alguien como yo? P-puedes t-tener a alguien m-mejor, pero e-estás conmigo...—Las lágrimas con las que estaba luchando empezaron a caer, así que aparté la mirada con vergüenza. Levantaste mi rostro y lo acercáste a tu cara, limpiando mis lágrimas, sin embargo, haciendo que me volviera a preguntar lo mismo.

—No podría tener a alguien mejor que tú, te amo Arthur a tí y solo a tí, por favor no digas eso.

—P-pero, no hay razón para que me ames...—Dije, mientras volvía a apartar la mirada.

Sostuviste más fuerte mi rostro y me miraste—Arthur, amo todo sobre tí, tu personalidad puede ser temperamental, pero de forma equilibrada y me encanta tu forma de ver las cosas, incluso si yo no puedo verlas y te juro que si algunas vez cambias, solo entonces te dejaría. Te amo, como eres.

— ¿E-enserio?

—Sí, no miento, porque soy tu héroe ¡Recuérdalo! Por favor, no dejes que este tipo de cosas te molesten porque eres perfecto ¡Y eres mío, Iggy! —Me diste tu sonrisa especial, la que hace que mi corazón se derrita, no voy a admitirlo, pero tú lo sabes. Devolví la sonrisa con mis ojos llorosos y puse mi cabeza en tu pecho de nuevo.

—Iggy, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste bien?

—...Hace un tiempo—La última vez que dormí bien fue hace una semana, cuando estabas aquí, pero no tenías que saberlo. Solo te preocuparías más. Desafortunadamente, puedes leerme como un libro abierto, pues me diste una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo es "Un tiempo"?

—Solo un tiempo.

Me sonreíste—Entonces duerme.

—No—Dije obstinadamente, supongo que paresco un niño pequeño cuando hago esto, pero no me importa, yo he llorado como un niño.

—Sí

—Don't wanna (No quiero) Quiero quedarme contigo.

—Me quedaré aquí, lo prometo.

Seguí quejándome obstinadamente diciendo—No.

—Entonces haré que te duermas.

Para ser honesto, estaba muy cansado, pero no quería dormir. Miré el reloj al lado de la cama, son las tres de la mañana. Yo no me sentía como si fuera esa hora, pero supongo que los días y noches pasan distintos para mí...

— ¿Y cómo vas a lograrlo? —Te pregunté, a pesar de que me acercaste a tí haciéndome sentir cómodo.

Reíste ante mi terquedad y me abrazaste—Así—Empezaste a tararear para luego cantar bajito una canción, la reconocí casi al instante. Era la misma canción que solía cantarte cuando eras joven. Relajé todo mi cuerpo mientras me recostaba en el tuyo, escuchaba tus latidos del corazón y la canción, como soy terco traté de mantener mis ojos abiertos. Jugaste con mi cabello desordenado y continuaste cantando.

—No... Funciona...—Dije a pesar de que mis párpados estaban repentinamente pesados.

Hiciste una pausa—Yo creo que sí, Iggy—Luego reanudaste la canción.

Me siento flotando en el aire, pero antes de darle a mi cuerpo el descanso que merece desde la semana pasada murmuré un pequeño—I love you...—Entonces me dormí.

**-Fin-**

Owwww mi Iggy cariñito se sentía feo ó.o (Y para mi es tan sexoso...) en fin xDD falta un capítulo, que es desde el punto de vista del idiota-americano-capitalista.

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, mientras que este fanfic es full propiedad de Kirklandfangirl33.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Arthur está muy inseguro "¿Por qué Alfred me eligió a mí?" UsUk -Traducción-

**Capítulo 2: "Alfred's POV"**

Otro día aburrido, otra reunión aurrida, otra aburrida discusión con mi presidente... Muy aburrido. Él hablaba sobre el calentamiento global, pero no es como si me interesara mucho. Mis pensamientos vuelven a tí, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu sonrisa... Tus cejas. Has estado actuando extraño en las reuniones... No pondría mis manos al fuego, pero... Siento que algo anda mal, lo sé por mis súper sentidos heróicos. No sé que le pasa, no me dice, no quiere, pero Iggy... ¡Tú y tus malditos complejos! Sin embargo, no quiero que cambies, no serías Iggy, no serías mí Iggy, aunque de vez en cuando podrías ser más honesto y decirme cosas sobre tí. Cosas como lo que te ha estado molestando últimamente ¡Esto es frustrante! Quiero saber, ¡Porque cuando lo sepa, como héroe que soy, lo arreglaré!

Mi jefe me miraba muy disgustado.

—Alfred... ¿Has escuchado una palabra de lo que he dicho?

—Sí...

Él me da una mirada de "¿Enserio?"

—Ok, ok. No es cierto.

—Ok, luego te pones al día... Oh, Alfred, el primer ministro y yo hemos estado hablando y re-programamos tu vuelo para hoy, así que puedas ver a Arthur, al parecer todo va bien y no tienes mucho trabajo...

Le interrumpí con una abrazo— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Finalmente lo solté.

—Es mejor que te vayas, no sé a que hora llegarás a Inglaterra.

—No te preocupes, a Artie no le importa—Le digo mientras estoy en la puerta y salté a mi coche.

Dudo que hayas dormido, últimamente no duermes bien, lo sé aunque no lo admitas. ¿Por qué estás tan cerrado? Tienes miedo a parecer débil así que escondes tus problemas, me da tristeza pensar en qué otros problemas ocultas. Las únicas veces que no te veo tan cansado es cuando me quedo contigo, es raro, ¿No duermes sin mí? No, ese es un pensamiento extraño, ¡Tienes que dormir alguna vez! No puedo evitar preocuparme, significas mucho para mí, Iggy.

¿Sientes lo mismo por mí? Espero que así sea. Pero ¿Y si para tí esta relación es solo un juego? ¿Qué pasa si en verdad no me quieres? Tal vez es peor... ¿Y si aun me ves como un niño? Me preocupa que la gente siga diciendo que nuestra relación está mal, porque me criaste de pequeño. Pero no es realmente así, yo declaré mi independencia para que me vieras como tu igual, nunca saldrías con un niño. Pero ¿Todavía me ves como la prequeña colonia que te miraba desde abajo hace tanto?

Eres mayor que yo, así que pienso en todas las relaciones que tuviste en el pasado, he visto como te mira Francia en las reuniones. Tal vez por eso lo odio tanto ¿Te lastimó alguna vez? ¿Qué pasa con Japón? Eres muy amigable con él. ¿Has considerado en volver con alguno de tus ex's? Yo creo que sí. ¿Quién me querría? Soy fuerte, desagradable y molesto. ¿A quién le gustaría eso? Y tú eres tan caballero, has cambiado el mundo, aparentemente, fuiste dueño de un tercio de él en algún momento. Me haces sentir estúpido en comparación con un caballero. No entiendo de elegancia, no estuve en esa época. Me haces sentir que me perdí de algo, que estoy incompleto. No he estado presente en toda la historia, soy muy joven como para tener más historia. Voy a cumplir los doscientos años pronto, soy una de las naciones más jovenes. ¡Conozco cosas en tu casa que son más viejas que yo! Quité esos pensamientos de mi mente, no puedo pensar así. Te amo y me amas, no importa el pasado, el héroe vive aquí y ahora. No ocultas todo lo de tu pasado... Sé que odias el cuatro de Julio, día de mi independencia, no puedes negarlo porque te he visto emborracharte por esas fechas. Lo sé, sé que te duele, yo no quería, pero era la única forma de que dejaras de verme como un niño. Aun así, soy consciente de lo mucho que te duele, a veces me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás y no hacer nunca la revolución, eso que te duele, pero entonces me recuerdo, que si me rendía todavía viviría como un niño, que nunca amarías como yo quisiera.

Acabo de llegar a tu casa, camino a la entrada y miro si las luces están encendidas, pero no es así. Entonces sé que duermes... Bueno, me alegro, te hace falta. Abrí la puerta con la llave que me diste, tengo que comprobar si estás durmiendo y así poder irme tranquilo a casa. Todo está en silencio, supongo que eso significa que estás dormi-

Algo se rompió...

Caminé al pasillo de donde provenía el ruido, sonó como un vidrio. ¿Estuviste bebiendo? Pero ¿Por qué? Suspiro, es otra forma de ocultar tus problemas. Ví una luz tenue que viene del cuarto de baño, espera, ¿Por qué el baño? Recuerdo el sonido del vidrio roto ¿Y si te lastimaste? Lleno de pánico corrí al baño, abriendo la puerta y encontrándome con algo que me hizo querer llorar.

Estás sentado en la alfombra cubierta de pedazos de vidrio que se extienden por el suelo, sollozas incontrolablemente, hay rastros de lágrimas en tu perfecto rostro. Cuando entré deviaste la mirada, pero ya te había visto.

— ¡Iggy! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? —Grité en un momento de pánico, no quería gritarte, pero estando tan preocupado por tí era difícil hacerlo.

—A-Alfred—Me susurró, aunque sonaba más parecido a un gemido.

Odio verte llorar, me dan ganas de llorar contigo, pero un héroe debe salvar a la gentes, en especial tú, Iggy. ¡Te salvaré porque tú eres mi damisela en apuros!

Me agaché a tu altura—Vamos—Te tomé en mis brazos—Tienes que ir a la cama.

No dijiste nada mientras te llevaba a tu habitación, en lugar de eso llorabas en mi camisa, por lo que estaba ligeramente humedecida, no es como si me importara realmente. Tu olor a alcohol no es tan fuerte, estabas en el suelo y sigues con la ropa puesta así que no estás borracho. Lo que significa que esta en es una de tus normales diatribas de ebrio... Es simplemente extraño. Tu jefe tenía razón, actuas distinto, pero espero que en tu estado de vulnerabilidad (Que no lo quieres admitir, pero ambos sabemos que es verdad) me digas qué anda mal.

Te tumbé en la cama, sacándote la ropa empapada en alcohol. No es como si antes no te hubiera visto así, pero todavía me sonrojo, gracias a Dios sigues llorando, nunca podría obligarte, porque tú sabes que estoy realmente enamorado. Me acosté a tu lado y me preparé para dormir, pero cuando acabé te miro nuevamente y estás lejos de mi lado. Oh, te estás escondiendo. A pesar de que te vi llorar todavía trato de mirarte, me doy cuenta que tratas de dejar de sollozar, pero no lo consigues. Suspiré entrando a la cama.

—Iggy, por favor ven aquí para que pueda verte.

Negaste con la cabeza. Viejo y predecible Iggy. Puse mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura y te acerqué, al principio te resistes pero acabaste cediendo y apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho desnudo. Continuaste llorando, haciendo un pequeño charco en mi pecho, me decidí que esperar a que dejaras de llorar para volver a hablarte.

—Iggy, ¿Qué te tiene así?

Me miraste un momento para luego murmurar— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? Porque me preocupo por tí Iggy, quiero saber, por favor dime—Prácticamente supliqué.

Intentaste contener las lágrimas... Por favor no vuelvas a llorar... Las limpié, pretendiendo que nunca estuvieron ahí—Quiero decir... ¿Por qué amas a alguien como yo? P-puedes t-tener a alguien m-mejor, pero e-estás conmigo...

¿Qué? No entiendo. ¿Es eso lo que lo tiene preocupado? ¿Cómo puedes poner en duda mi amor si yo...? Oh... Yo estuve preocupado por eso también. Bueno, al menor tengo razón, pero...

Lloraste de nuevo, oh Iggy, ocultas tus emociones. Te veo nuevamente, o al menos lo intento, te levanto la cara para quitar más lágrimas.

—No podría tener a alguien mejor que tú, te amo Arthur a tí y solo a tí, por favor no digas eso.

—P-pero, no hay razón para que me ames...—Volvió a apartar la vista.

Apreto más el abrazo—Arthur, amo todo sobre tí, tu personalidad puede ser temperamental, pero de forma equilibrada y me encanta tu forma de ver las cosas, incluso si yo no puedo verlas y te juro que si algunas vez cambias, solo entonces te dejaría. Te amo, como eres.

Es una forma tan simple de decirlo, hay tantas cosas que le diría a Arthur, pero a veces es difícil expresar algo tan grande en simples palabras... O por lo menos una frase adecuada.

— ¿E-enserio?

—Sí, no miento, porque soy tu héroe ¡Recuérdalo! Por favor, no dejes que este tipo de cosas te molesten porque eres perfecto ¡Y eres mío, Iggy! —Te sonreí con la esperanza de que te contentaría esa respuesta... También sé que tienes cierta debilidad por mi sonrisa, me la devolviste con ojos llorosos ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonreíste?

Devuelves la cabeza a mi pecho, pasa el tiempo y recuerdo una de mis preocupaciones originales ¿Has estado durmiendo?

—Iggy, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste bien?

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de su respuesta—...Hace un tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo es "Un tiempo"?

—Solo un tiempo.

Traducción: No has dormido bien en absoluto.

_Genial. _Por eso me preocupas.

—Entonces duerme.

—No.

—Sí—Debatí, sí que eres terco.

—Don't wanna (No quiero) Quiero quedarme contigo.

Una forma de demostrar lo cansado que estás es tu forma de usar las palabras. Me río por dentro porque siempre te enojas cuando uso la palabra "wanna" y ahora lo olvidas, incluso la usas.

—Me quedaré aquí, lo prometo.

Te quejaste antes de decir—No.

—Entonces haré que te duermas.

— ¿Y cómo vas a lograrlo? —A pesar de que aparentemente no está cansado me permitió acercarlo más y se acomodó.

Vuelvo a envolver mis brazos alrededor de tu frágil cuerpo. Hmn... ¿Cómo poner a dormir a Iggy? Mís pensamientos me llevan a un recuerdo de cuando era niño y me cantabas una canción, eso usé. Empecé a tararear la melodía...

Te relajaste apoyandote en mí, pero manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos tratando de mantenerse despierto, pero se nota lo difícil que era. Aproveché la oportunidad para jugar con tus cabellos, si no estuvieras cansado me hubieras golpeado, aunque ambos sabemos que te gusta. También espero que esto te ayude a dormir.

—No... Funciona...—Dijiste entre dientes a la mitad.

Me pausé un momento—Yo creo que sí, Iggy—Y luego continué. Te quedaste dormido en mis brazos, mi perfecto novio británico, el único y en situaciones difíciles mi doncella.

—I love you...—Murmuraste antes de caer definitivamente dormido. Me dan ganas de soltar un 'aww~' en voz alta de lo lindo que eres cuando duermes. Por supuesto que no hace falta que te lo diga, lo negarías y reclamarías que no es cierto, pero pienso que eres hermoso, aunque no me creas. Besé tus labios rápidamente y te sujeté biena antes de dormirme yo también.

Soy tu héroe, Iggy. No lo olvides.

**-Fin-**

Sé que los diálogos se repiten, pero les pido no me echen el muerto (Que me ha pasado...) por los errores en el fanfic, ya que solo traduzco y por tanto no tengo la autoridad de cambiar nada.

Para quien quiera saber, estoy dándome un largo paseo por la sección en inglés y encontré varios fanfics buenos, entre ellos un AlemaniaxUkxFrancia que será mi próxima traducción ;) (Posiblemente...) y además... Ya tengo un fic en mente como un regalo de Navidad y otro de Halloween xDD

Nos vemos en mi próximo fic.

Bye~


End file.
